


After All This Time (I'm Still Into You)

by junwtfhoe



Series: a series of afters [4]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bathtubs, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junwtfhoe/pseuds/junwtfhoe
Summary: The grand conclusion to the discussion of Junhoe and Jinhwan's relationship.





	After All This Time (I'm Still Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> firstly, pardon me for the title I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR ANOTHER 'AFTER' TITLE SO BLESS BELLA FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA BELLA ILY AJDJJFKDKD
> 
> hi so here i am again and i am sorry for the ending in the previous story! and here idk people probably don't like this kind of ending too haaaaaaaaa but! here it is! the grand conclusion! i hope you enjoy reading it!!!

Their meeting was like a midsummer’s night dream, unreal and probably was induced by the heat surrounding them during that time, yet Jinhwan and Junhoe really did meet.

Not more than a few months after their fateful meeting, the two had finally confirmed the state of their relationship to their friends and themselves. After the excruciating pain of being in confusion over their relationship, they finally talked it out and had their official confessions after shouting towards each other on a rainy evening.

_“I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful, it hurts.” the younger had said, pouring all the truths as the two sat in the bathtub of Jinhwan’s dorm room. “Everytime I try to look away, my eyes always find their way back to your lips.”_

_The older became silent, his face reddening from the words the younger had just uttered._

_Jinhwan and Junhoe were in the bathtub of Jinhwan’s dorm room with their bodies fully bare yet no lust filled the air. With the tap turned on, they soaked their already wet bodies with water._

_“On some nights, I felt like calling your number only to hear your voice,” Junhoe continued, keeping his eyes down as he moved his hands under the water. “On some other nights, I felt like hugging you and stroking your head until all the stress you’re under goes away.”_

_“I’m sorry if it seemed like I was brushing you away,” Jinhwan muttered, a pang of guilt filling him as he listened to the confession of the younger. Cupping his face, Jinhwan feels his tears threatening to fall. “I must’ve hurted you so much. You were nearly crying just now and it hurted me so much.”_

_“I’m sorry too if I ever hurt you,” Junhoe says, trying to recall everything that he probably had done towards the older._

_“No!” Jinhwan cried out, pulling his hands of his face to reveal his reddened and teary eyes, his cheeks wet from tears. “You never hurt me and everything you did… all of it always made me happy and to think that I made you happy too. This is a dream.”_

_“I longed for you since we met at the café,” Junhoe admitted truthfully, the corners of his mouth raised to create a wide smile. “And when I found you, at first all I wanted was to see that body again but after we decided to meet regularly, I felt so happy and it was completely inexplicable.”_

_“I’m sorry I made you second-guess our relationship.” Jinhwan once again apologised. He knew he was in the wrong._

_“Stop apologizing,” Junhoe said, his eyes meeting Jinhwan’s. “You never did anything wrong. It was simply my feelings making me doubt myself and doubt everything we were doing. We’re human and we can’t help but be hurt.”_

_Jinhwan could see the sincerity in the younger’s eyes. He was telling the truth and whatever the younger was feeling; it was true. In the heat of the moment, Jinhwan slowly crawled towards the younger and captured Junhoe’s lips with his own._

_The kiss they shared had no traces of lust, instead, it simply felt good. No fiery dances of lust between their tongues nor clashes of teeth, just good old lip against lip contact. At first, Junhoe was a little startled, yet he reciprocated the kiss and pushing himself against Jinhwan, the younger returned the kiss._

_“Kim Jinhwan,” Junhoe muttered as the older slowly pulled himself away from him, “Answer me now. What are we?”_

_“Don’t be mad but I still don’t know what we are,” Jinhwan said as he sat back down onto the bathtub, but the continued, “But we can still find out.”_

_Silence fills the whole bathroom as Junhoe gives a soulless look towards Jinhwan, pursing his lips into a straight line._

_"Listen," Junhoe starts, bringing his hands together as if he were giving an important explanation, "That sounds very good but it's still quite vague. And it doesn't help that the demon inside me still demands to know the status of our relationship."_

_"So," the younger continues when he sees the older smiling sheepishly, unable to present a response to Junhoe who was still inquisitively pressing for answers, "Rather than keeping on this somewhat shady relationship, why don't we just officially date each other?"_

_"I don't know," Jinhwan mumbles, gaining a frustrated grunt from the younger._

_Ruffling his hair in frustration, Junhoe desperately croaks out, "Fucking make up your mind please, Kim Jinhwan, for I am hopelessly in love with you."_

_"Really?" the older asks, a cheeky smile playing on his lips. Deciding to tease the younger further, Jinhwan blinks slowly as Junhoe stares at him with his brows furrowing in such distaste._

_"Yes." Junhoe sighs out, nearly giving up on pressing the older. He then continues, "I cannot make this stuff up."_

_"Well then," Jinhwan shrugs as he traces circles in the water, "Maybe we could... y'know, just like you said... date?"_

_"Of course!" Junhoe shouts out, a grin stretched on his face._

_Silence engulfs the cold bathroom momentarily as soon as Junhoe shouted out the words, and the two exchange shy yet joyful smiles with each other._

_"Um, Jinhwan?" Junhoe asks the older, unsure if the words that he had heard were true, "Does that mean we're... dating? From now on?"_

_"Mmm-hmm," Jinhwan hums in response, gaining a smile from the younger. "We're boyfriends now."_

_"Boyfriends," Junhoe repeats, joy swelling in his chest as he finally knows what he is to the older now. Junhoe then crawls closer to Jinhwan and touches his lips against older's. As the younger pulls away, he nuzzles his nose against the older and mumbles, "I like the sound of that.”_

Junhoe chuckles as he shakes his head, his mind lost in memories of the whirlwind of events that had brought him and his current boyfriend together. Surely they had got off to a steamy start, right inside the place where Junhoe is currently in, which is the café where he worked at, yet they had found their way, fingers intertwined as they search the ground they stood on regarding their relationship.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. In a blink of an eye, Junhoe and Jinhwan were now boyfriends, their relationship lasting for a few months now.

Raising up from his seat, Junhoe goes closer to the counter to resume his duties as a barista. Time passes as he takes the orders of countless customers and without realizing it, both the clock hands had already pointed to twelve, marking midnight.

Letting out a yawn, Junhoe’s eyes land on a figure he knew very well, making their entrance to the café. Seeing the figure made both the corners of Junhoe’s mouth raise up, and instantly, his slouched figure was straightened to display himself better in front of the coming customer.

“Hello,” the customer says, his expression resembling the one on Junhoe’s face. Joy. That was what had graced the customer’s expression. “Can I have an iced Americano?”

“Sure, coming right up,” Junhoe replies to the customer as he taps on the buttons of the machinery, then he continues, “Can I have your name?”

The customer chuckles, a little blush spreading across his cheeks, “You know my name, Junhoe.”

“Of course,” Junhoe says, chuckling as well.

The customer is none other than Kim Jinhwan, the person that Junhoe had been thinking aboutv minutes ago.

“One iced Americano coming right up for Jinhwan,” the younger tells the older. Then in a swift motion, the younger proceeds to prepare the order that Jinhwan had asked him for.

  
The whirlwind of events have come full circle with the pair inside the very café of their first meeting, at an ungodly hour. This was all too familiar to the two.

Jinhwan continues to stand in front of the counter waiting for the younger to finish preparing his coffee; his eyes can’t help but be drawn into the sight of Junhoe making his order, cranking the levers to the coffee machine and putting the lid onto the clear plastic cup filled with the brown liquid.

Junhoe finishes preparing Jinhwan’s coffee, and turns to face the older in front of the counter.

“Here.” Junhoe tells the older, his voice soft as he puts the cup on the wooden surface of the counter.

The older mumbles a quick thank you to his now boyfriend and then hands him cash to pay for the drink.

“Junhoe,” the older calls, his eyes on the younger as he places the cash inside the machinery. “When are you gonna finish your shift?”

“Soon,” the younger replies, looking briefly at Jinhwan before pushing the drawer close, “In about a few minutes?”

“Great,” Jinhwan says, his eyes looking away for a second. “I was wondering if we could walk back to the uni together tonight.”

“Really?” Junhoe’s eyes widen slightly. It wasn’t as if they’ve never done this before; they have, yet it had not been frequent so a request such as this frazzled the younger a little. “You can sit there and wait for me. I’ll be off before you know it.”

“Okay,” Jinhwan replies, then making his way towards a seat in front of the counter.

Sipping on his iced Americano again, Jinhwan looks at Junhoe and chuckles. It was the very seat Jinhwan had sat on when they first met. The seat that displayed Junhoe’s annoyed expression very clearly the other night, which, in the present, was replaced by a slight blush.

Locking his eyes on Junhoe, the older continued to stare at the younger until he abashedly looks away.

Stop that. The younger mouthed, turning to look at the older, only to have a shrug as the older’s response.

The two continue their saccharine stare battles until a customer comes and disrupts Jinhwan’s line of vision, obscuring Junhoe from his sight. Brows furrowing, Jinhwan continues to sip on his coffee until ice cubes were the only things left.

Boredom now filling Jinhwan, the male takes out his phone and fiddles through the same applications, then scrolls through his feed in Instagram.

Just as what Junhoe had said, before Jinhwan even knew it Junhoe was already finished with his shift. A friend had replaced him at the counter, enabling him to pack up all his belongings and change into his daily outfit. Hurrying, Junhoe gets out from the backroom and approaches his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Junhoe calls out to the older, causing Jinhwan to look up from his phone. “Let’s go?”

The older smiles as he gets up. Replying to the younger, Jinhwan tells him, “Sure.”

The two walk side by side as they exit the café, the younger slipping his hand around the older’s as they make their way back to the university, content by the feeling they experience having the other beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's been rough for all of us ikonics, it's been rough for me too. if you know me from twitter, you might notice that i'm no longer that active there but it's bc i can't bear to be there. 
> 
> to all ikonics, i advise us to be strong. i advise us to stick together. i advise us to refrain from spreading fake news because we are DESPERATE and SAD. 
> 
> we are stuck in uncertainty for our beloved boys. just seeing them makes us want to tear up. i feel so too. 
> 
> i just want to take this opportunity to tell you that we have each other. please lean onto each other and don't let everything that has been happening destroy you.
> 
> let's walk together because we'll be okay. maybe God has better plans for ikon, maybe this is the way ikon will soon get independence from that shithole of a company named yg. let's just stick together and pray for the best for ikon, okay?
> 
> thank you for reading this... and for reading this fic because this series has truly come to it's end. i love you guys. 
> 
> jinjiyunhandongjunchan loves you all too.
> 
> once again i want to say, let's stick together. strength comes in numbers. stay safe. stay hydrated. take care everybody <3


End file.
